Ce n'était pas une blague
by kaisa12
Summary: un histoire de virus et de conséquances
1. Chapter 1

Je viens d'avoir une altercation avec le Docteur McKay… _Encore_… Je commence à… A ne plus le supporter du tout !

J'en ai marre… MARRE ! De… De cette situation… Et surtout marre de _lui_ ! Son horrible façon de montrer qu'il se croit supérieure aux autres… Il… Il refuse le fait qu'il pourrait avoir tord et les autres raison… Il va me rendre complètement fou ! Pourquoi ? Mais, mon Dieu… POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTE CETTE FOUTUE MISSION SUR ALTANTIS ?

J'étais bien sur Terre moi ! Pffff, la vie est injuste. Pourquoi McKay est là… Pourquoi est-il aussi arrogant ? Aussi butté ? Aussi sarcastique quand il me parle ? Aussi… McKay quoi !

Et le pire, c'est… C'est qu'il à réussi à se faire intégré dans SGA et même _apprécier_ des autres membres ! Quelqu'un avec un ego aussi surdéveloppés… Ca me dépasse… Et il n'y pas beaucoup de chose qui me dépasse… Fois de Calvin !

Quand à moi… Je n'ai pas eu cette chance… Tout le monde veux essayer de comprendre McKay, mais moi ? Quelqu'un à -ne serait-ce que penser- essayer de me comprendre ?

Non ! Bien sur que non… Qui irait se préoccuper d'un « pauvre » scientifique comme moi ?

Personne… Comme toujours… Naïvement, je pensais qu'ici se serait différent… Mais non… C'est toujours la même histoire… Je me retrouve toujours seul… Je me demande à croire que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence… Je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça…

McKay ne serait pas là, je serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

Tiens ! On m'appelle ! Faut croire que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi inutile que ça tout compte fait… Il faut que j'aille ou ? Ho non… Encore voir McKay…

MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Moi qui rêve de ne plus le voir de la journée… Je me retrouve obligé de travailler avec lui.

Je déteste Rodney McKay… Non ! Je le hais… Je le hais de tout mon âme…

Aller ! Reprend toi Calvin… Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ton professionnalisme… Tu vas le voir et tu lui fait croire que se qu'il dit ne te touche pas.

Bon ! Maintenant, le plus dur… Travailler avec lui. Allez, respire Calvin… Une deux, une deux…

Tu y vas, tu fais ton boulot et tu oublis ce boulet !



Plusieurs heures étaient passé depuis qu'il avait quitté ses quartiers… Il y rentra en trombe… Il avait l'air bouleversé… Il marmonnait dans sa barbe…

Calvin : Non, c'est pas possible… Ca ne peut pas être possible… Je n'ai quand même pas faillit fait _ça_ !

Non… Pas encore… Je dois apprendre à me contrôler.

Il frissonna en se remémorant la scène.

Début du flash back :

Il était dans le labo de Rodney pour étudier une nouvelle technologie Ancienne. Ils étaient –encore- en train de se disputer sur la marche à suivre pour évaluer le potentiel de la machine trouvé.

Rodney : Non ! Vous avez tord… Je suis sur qu'elle ne sert pas à « recharger » les E2PZ… Il n'y a pas de connections possible entre cette machine et un E2PZ… Ca paraît évident… Sauf pour votre pauvre petite tête !

Calvin : J'ai juste émis une hypothèse ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ça !

Rodney : Mais vous aviez l'air tellement sur de vous…

Calvin **s'énervant** : Et vous ! Vous n'avez pas l'air sur de vous en se moment ?

Rodney **s'énervant lui aussi** : Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis votre supérieur…

Calvin **toujours énervé** : Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me traiter comme un chien.

Rodney : Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours partir… Rien ne vous retiens ici…

Calvin craqua, pris Rodney par le col et le plaqua conte un mur. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments totalement opposés…

Embrasser Rodney, ou le giflé… Et le 1er semblait prendre le dessus… Il lâcha immédiatement le scientifique et partie d'un pas rapide.

Rodney **en criant** : Revenez ici tout de suite Kavanagh ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

Mais il ne l'entendit pas… Il était déjà dans ses quartiers.

Fin du flash back :

Et maintenant, il était là. Ne sachant que faire… Comment ferait-il maintenant pour travailler avec lui. Il avait failli embrasser Rodney.

Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser… Il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait réussir à dominer ses sentiments. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire les 100 pas… Un véritable lion en cage… Il décida au bout d'un moment de s'assoire sur son lit…

Heureusement pour lui… Rodney ne l'avait suivit dans ses quartiers, il avait juste crié bien fort sur lui… Et tous les autres scientifiques présent –tant qu'a faire !-

Mais, bon, on s'égare… Notre très cher Calvin était assit sur son lit… Et manque de chance… Ne sachant pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, que faire pour pouvoir continuer à travailler avec «lescientifiqueleplusirritabledelagalaxiepégassemaisqu'ilàpresqueembrasser»

Il soupira…

Calvin **murmurant** : J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais faire…

Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Je viens encore de recevoir une plainte de Rodney et sujet de Kavanagh. Pfffff, ça doit faire la 7eme fois cette semaine… Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Surtout qu'il est 22 h 30.

Et le pauvre Radek qui doit supporter ces gamineries à longueur de journée… Je le plaint… Le pauvre.

Quoique, ce n'ai pas le seul à devoir s'occuper de « gamins » de 30 ans et plus. Là est la dure vie de chef d'expédition sur Altantis…

Bon ! qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Voir Rodney ? Hum… Mauvaise idée… Il ne sera pas objectif. Kavanagh aussi d'ailleurs. Alors, qui était présent lors de l'altercation entre ces deux là ?

Il y avait les docteurs Smith, Schneider, Stevenson et Zelenka… Bien évidemment.

Humm, qui serait le plus apte à être subjectif ? Je pense que la bande des 3 « S », comme aime les appeler Rodney, ferons en sorte d'être neutre pour ne pas subir les foudres de Kavanagh ou Rodney.

Il n'y a que Zelenka qui pourra donner un avis objectif de la situation…

C'est décidé, je vais aller le voir… Comme ça, je serais tranquille demain. Je dois juste espérer qu'il n'a pas décidé d'aller dormir… Mais le connaissant, il voudra finir l'expérience en cour…

Bon… Y a plus qu'a…

Et la charmante commandante en chef de l'expédition Atlantis partie en direction du laboratoire du scientifique Tchèque.



Une heure avait passée quand Elizabeth revint dans son bureau.

C'est officiel, je suis entourée de gamins… Parce que seuls de gamins réagissent comme ça… Des adultes, ça discutes ! Des gamins, ça crie, ça se chamaille tout le temps et ça vient se plaindre à sa « maman » ! Et malheureusement pour moi, je fais office de maman. Quant à Rodney et Kavanagh, ce sont les pires.

Rodney est dans un colère noir contre Kavanagh depuis qu'il s'est « enfuit en courant » selon les dires de Rodney…

Heureusement pour moi, Rodney va partir en mission demain… Enfin, quand je dis demain, je devrais dire dans quelques heures… Enfin bref ! Cette mission devra durée normalement 3 jours. Ce qui fait, si je calcule bien… 3 jours de repos –en théorie-.

Mais ce qui me tracasse c'est la réaction de Kavanagh… Il a fuit… Et ce n'est pas que Rodney qui le dit, mais tous ceux qui étaient présent… Et avant il a empoigné Rodney… Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Je sais que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je connais Rodney –Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayée, soit dit en passant- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de plus grave…

Quelque chose que Radek n'aurait pas vu ?

POURQUOI DOIVENT-ILS SE COMPORTER COMME DES ENFANTS ?

C'est vrai quoi ! On n'a pas déjà assez de souci avec les Wairths ou les Geniis peut-être ? Il faut en plus que j'accorde le principal de mon temps libre à régler les « désaccords » entre Rodney est Kavanagh…

Je me demande comme tout le monde réagirait si je donnais ma démission pour cause de « trop de comportement enfantin dans la base » Je me demande surtout si les deux intéressés se reconnaîtraient.

Bon, aller Lizzie, il est plus que temps que tu ailles de coucher.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Note pour Rieval : Je suis contente que cette fic t'intrigue... Faut dire que c'est peu l'effet souhaité Et je suis aussi honorée que tu sois la première rewieuveuse pour cette fic.

* * *

Il entra dans sa chambre en trombe et passablement énervé. Il faisait les cent pas tout en grommelant. 

Rodney : Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on collé un crétin pareil ! C'est pas possible ! Même pas capable d'accepter une petite réflexion. Et Zelenka qui n'a rien fait pour me soutenir … Je le retiens ça, je vous jure que je le retiens…

Il n'avait pas arrêter de marcher. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de creuser un fossé dans le sol. Mais notre petit génie ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et continuait de marcher tout en pensant tout haut.

Rodney : Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de me plaquer au mur comme ça ? C'est vrai quoi ! On est des humains, pas des animaux… On ne dois pas céder à nos plus bas instincts… Mais c'est exactement ce que Kavanagh à fait.

Et c'est… C'est… C'est tout simplement inacceptable ! Oui, c'est ça ! Inacceptable. Il n'a pas intérêt revenir fouiner dans mes pattes ou sinon, moi aussi je laisse la place à ma partie de moi la plus primaire… Et je peux vous jurer que ce ne sera pas beau à voir ! Non mais ho ! Et le pire, c'est qu'après il fuit. Il fuit le lâche !

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Je sais que peu de gens m'apprécie… Mais de la à fait _ça_… C'est… C'est… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça l'est.

Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, c'est moi qui le dit. Je vais même tout de suite en référer à Elizabeth. Je suis certain qu'elle prendra les bonnes décisions.

Et il partie de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il en était rentré.



Un peu moins d'un heure était passé quand il entra dans sa chambre encore plus énervé qu'avant. Il faisait toujours les cent pas, mais d'une manière encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Et grommelant toujours dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Rodney : J'y crois pas… Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est… C'est tout simplement impossible… Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? On aurait dit qu'elle… Qu'elle… Qu'elle se moquait de ce que je disais… C'est… C'est incroyable…

Bon ! Ok ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la réveiller aussi tard… Mais quoi ! N'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose à ma place ? Je suis sur que si…

Il s'arrêta de marcher, s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

Rodney : Quoique… C'est pas si sûr que ça… En faite, j'en sais rien. Mais bon. C'est pas une raison pour quasiment m'ignorer. Si ? Enfin… Là n'est pas le débat.

Je me demande si elle va prendre des sanctions contre Kavanagh… Je pense que oui… Enfin, j'espère que oui.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Si ce n'est pas le cas… Je ne ferais rien, parce que je sais qu'elle fera quelque chose… Après tout, ne suis-je pas le chef du département scientifique de l'expédition ? Ma parole doit avoir plus de poids que celle de Kavanagh ! Non ! Si… Bien sur que si ! Elle ne peut qu'avoir plus de poids que celle de Kavanagh. Je me demande même pourquoi je me pose cette question. Je suis le chef du département scientifique et je fais aussi partie de la flag team… Ca ne compte pas pour du beurre ça…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Rodney : Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais comme l'a si bien dit Elizabeth, demain une mission m'attends et je dois être en forme. Donc maintenant direction mon lit.

Il ressortie de la salle de bain changer et se coucha sur son lit.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Un énorme merci pour tous vos reviews, et désolée pour les fautes d'orhtographes... J'essaye de pas en faire, mais c'est pas facile...

* * *

Il attendait –avec impatience- devant la Porte, que môssieur Rodney veuille bien venir pointer le bout de son nez. Il regarda autour de lui… Teyla et Ford étaient à peine plus patient que lui… Faut dire que le scientifique avait près de 20 minutes de retard… Il se dit que même le Général O'neill n'oserait jamais avoir un tel retard –quoiqu'il ne connaît pas aussi bien O'neill que ça… 20 minutes, il avait déjà fait pire… Mais là, nous nous égarons-.

Nous disions donc que le Major John Sheppard était devant la Porte entrain d'attendre Rodney depuis –maintenant- plus ou moins 25 minutes (oui, le temps passe vite). Et quoi de mieux que ruminer pendant un attente ! Donc, John Sheppard ruminait… En attendant… Encore et toujours…

John : Mais c'est pas possible… Comment ça ce fait qu'il soit en retard comme ça ? Lui qui était le premier partant pour cette mission. Enfin bon… Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait… Ca ne lui ressemble pas…

Quoiqu'il risque d'être fatigué. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était couché tard à cause d'une altercation avec Kavanagh. Il est peut-être juste très fatigué.

Je regarde Teyla… Elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour… Mes yeux dévient… Non, pas regarder là ! Reprend toi John ! Dans les yeux John ! C'est un ordre ! Voilà, comme ça, c'est mieux… J'espère que personne ne s'en est aperçut… Bon sang ! Mais il fait quoi McKay !

Ha ! Le voilà qui arrive… –Enfin !- C'est pas trop tôt. « Je suis désolé », « je suis désolé »… C'est pas tout d'être désolé… Il aurait pu faire un effort quand même. S'il croit qu'il est le seul fatigué… Nous sommes tous fatigués. Mais est-ce qu'on arrive en retard pour autant ? Non !

La Porte s'ouvre… On va pouvoir y aller. En espérant que rien de malheureux ne nous arrive, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mission d'exploration. Mais comme le dit si bien Elizabeth : « Mon équipe doit avoir un 6eme sens pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles »

Et c'est sur ces belles pensées que la Flag Team passa la Porte.



4 heures plus tard, la Porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Sheppard passablement énervé –et marmonnant dans sa barbe-, un Ford ne sachant pas comment réagir, une Teyla tentant de calmer les esprit et un Rodney au moins aussi énervé que John –si ce n'est plus-.

John : Mais quel boulet celui là ! Ne sait-il pas respecter un ordre ? Apparemment non ! Mais qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ? Et, non content de nous mettre en retard pour la mission… Môssieur Rodney McKay nous enferme pendant des heures dans une minuscule salle… Moi qui est des tendances clostrophobique… J'étais bien servi ! Et il a le culot de dire « ce n'étais pas ma faute »… Pas ça faute, pas ça faute… Mon c… Mon œil oui !

C'est lui et lui seul le responsable… Et ce gaz qu'on a inhalé… Môssieur, je-sais-tout-mieux-que-les-autres nous a dis que c'était sans danger… Mais il en sait quoi lui… Il n'est pas Carson à ce que je sache…

Bon ! Elizabeth nous demande de passer par l'infirmerie… Rodney à intérêt à avoir raison ! Sinon, je lui fait bouffer du gaz par le nez !

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Ceci est un chapounet c-à-d un touuuut petit chapitre...

* * *

_Bloddy hell_ ! Qu'est ce que Rodney à encore fait ? A chaque fois que la flag-team revient de mission plus tôt que prévu c'est parce que Monsieur Je-trouve-toujours-un-moyen-d'attirer-les-ennuis c'est attiré des ennuis !

Il faudrait que je donne à tous les membres de l'expédition une petite carte pour savoir le nombre de fois qu'ils sont venue me voir… Et au bout de la 10 ou 15eme fois, ils gagneraient une consultation gratuite… Quoique je ne suis pas payer pour ce que je fais… Je m'égare… Je disais donc, qu'au bout de la 15eme visites, le patient gagnerait… Le droit d'avoir une piqûre en plus… Oui, c'est ça ! Et je suis sur que ça ferait plaisir à Rodney… Et au Major aussi… Parce que je suis sur qu'ils seraient en tête de liste ces deux là… Soit à égalité, soit Rodney devant le Major… Mais à peu de chose près.

Je m'égare… Encore… Ou en étais-je ? Ha oui ! Notre petit génie à encore fait des siennes… D'après le Majors, Rodney les auraient enfermés dans une petite pièce et un gaz inodore serait sortie des murs… Et d'après le même Major, Rodney devrait appréhender ses faits et gestes, si jamais ils ont été intoxiqué…

Les voilà qui arrivent… Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à m'apprêter au pire…



_Blooby, bloody hell_ ! Qu'est-ce que ce foutue gaz est censé faire ? Ca fait des heures que je travaille dessus et rien ! Et ça m'étonnerais grandement qu'il soit là, juste pour faire joli…

A moins qu'il soit là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il à perdu ces caractéristiques empoisonnantes ou je ne sais quoi… J'espère pour eux que c'est le cas…

Me reste plus qu'à aller faire mon rapport à Elizabeth.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu délaissée cette fic, mais bon, j'ai plus de temps maintenant, ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant !

Note 2 : Je voudrais remercier Miss Sheppard pour m'avoir aider à trouver la trame "action" de cette fic, avec cette histoire de gaz et tout et tout

* * *

Ouf, le docteur Weir vient de me faire part des résultats des tests du le gaz… Rien de grave, d'après le Doc'… Ouf ! Me v'la rassuré moi ! C'est vrai que généralement, quand McKay touche à quelque chose… Il arrive des trucs généralement pas très très cool. Mais bon ! Là, c'est pas le cas… Faut donc pas me faire du souci ! C'est ça, ne plus se faire de souci… Mais, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour m'occuper l'esprit ?

Hum… Voyons… A cette heure-ci… Le Major Sheppard doit être en train de s'entraîner avec Teyla au combat au bâton… Je me demande si je peux assister à un de ses entraînement… D'après les dires de Teyla, ça doit valoir de détour… Enfin, c'est surtout le Major à terre qui doit valoir le détour… Huuuu, je ferais bien d'aller voir ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le Major soit vraiment d'accord pour… Mais ne dit-on pas « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien » ? Bon ! C'est partie, je tente le tout pour le tout !



« Pas dangereux pour la santé », « pas dangereux pour la santé », je t'en foutrais des « pas dangereux pour la santé » ! Non, ça ne doit sûrement à cause de ce foutu gaz, que le Major est inconscient à l'infirmerie, à l'heure qu'il est ! Pas du tout même ! Et la personne qui ose dire que je suis ironique, je lui fout mon poing dans sa gueule ! Parce que oui, je suis ironique ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! McKay va me le payer ! Si jamais il ne s'en sort pas ! Il va le payer _très_ cher ! Bon, aller, Aiden, respire… Le Doc' est doué, il va bien trouver un solution… Il à toujours trouvé une solution jusque là. Il faut avoir confiance en lui ! Il ne laisserait jamais tomber un ami à lui !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie ?

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse à l'infirmerie… Quand il rentra, ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos…

Aiden : Ho non…

TBC...


End file.
